


Predator

by yeaka



Series: Chocono [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chocobos, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis looks out for Prompto.
Series: Chocono [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577287
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	Predator

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis doesn’t care so much when _he_ leaves the herd, because he’s been training since he was a tiny chocochick, and he can take care of himself. Gladiolus and Ignis are older and tougher and equally as deadly in different ways. But Prompto is an adorable ball of sunshine, and it doesn’t matter how much he sharpens his claws or what new moves he learns, Noctis will _always_ worry about him. It doesn’t help that he’s the most foolish of them—somehow, he still hasn’t learned the golden rule: _stay away from humans_.

When Noctis realizes that his best friend’s missing and he sees the telltale tower of smoke in the sky that always boasts of _human_ camps, Noctis puts two and two together. He takes off immediately in the direction of the dark cloud, just like Prompto must’ve. The difference is that Noctis’ plumage is a discrete, sleek black instead of dazzling gold, and he can stick to the shadows of the trees without much trouble. He picks his way to the raised mound they’ve taken over—they’ve pitched one of their big hidey-hole structures and even built a fire. Noctis creeps around it, careful but tense, until he spots one of the humans: a small, slender white-peach creature petting _his_ Prompto.

Squawking a fearsome roar, Noctis bursts through the trees. He spreads his wings, flapping them angrily as he storms towards the scene. Prompto looks up at him and coos happily, as though he isn’t a formidable warrior about to seek revenge. The human doesn’t look worried either, but instead trills something in her strange language. She keeps one hand under Prompto’s chin, softly scratching him, and reaches the other out towards Noctis. 

Noctis would bite her paw right off, except now that he’s close enough, he can see how very much _not_ in danger Prompto is. It’s obvious he’s let his guard down—he’s leaning into her touch, preening as she ruffles through his feathers, and she doesn’t seem to be hurting him for it. When Noctis lets the human’s hand connect with his forehead, she strokes back along his head, and he finds he likes it too. 

He comes curiously closer, right next to Prompto, and prods Prompto with one wing to make sure Prompto’s okay. He’s still ready to protect Prompto at any second. But Prompto nudges Noctis back and rubs his head against the human. She makes a pleasant noise and rewards him with more attention. 

Noctis squawks. He wants attention too. The human gives it to him. A bit more petting, some soft words, and then a few delicious plants, and Noctis finally decides that maybe just this one human isn’t so bad.


End file.
